The most important thing anyone can have
by MeggieCleary
Summary: Set during [4x01]. Regina had been the Evil Queen. She has also been a hero... many times over. When Marian is brought back from the past, it's the way she deals with her reappearance that will determine who she's going to be from now on. Only, someone is determined to never see Regina back to her old ways and won't leave anything to chance. Who are they ? Will they succeed ?


STORYBROOKE read the golden letters her eyes first set on as she was rising to her feet.

It was as they say, she thought to herself, the portal did bring her to where she was last thinking of.

Though, it could have brought her directly into town. Would have saved her the hassle.

Now, she should probably get going. She wouldn't find Regina out there in the woods.

She did not realize the town was at a quite walking distance. She couldn't get lost, she just had to walk straight in front of her, but after a while, she wished she had for she was starting to get bored. It was not the adventure she thought it was going to be.

"Hey, kid!"

A yellow car slowed down until it stopped next to her. The passenger window went down and a woman's face appeared.

"Is everything okay? Do you need a ride or anything?"

Emma ! The girl exclaimed to herself. She could not yet let Emma know she already knew her. But, a smile spread across her face.

"Well, wouldn't say no!"

Opening the door from inside, Emma placed her hand on the passenger sit and tapped it.

"Hop on!" She invited with a warm smile.

The girl got on the car and closed the door.

"So... you came with the last curse, didn't you ?"

Emma could see the girl's eyes widening as she was looking back and forth between the girl and the road.

"The hood... it's a dead giveaway, for starters," she said in a wink. "But, it's pretty though, I love it. Reminds me of Ruby's... well, Red's in your land."

"Except mine does not keep me from turning into anything. But, thanks "

They both burst into laughter. She had forgotten how funny Emma was.

"It's just... it's a present for my mother and right now, it's the only I have to remember her by. I didn't have the heart to let it go just to fit in, she said as she took it off and pressed it to her heart.

"I won't stick around, anyway," she continued.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused.

"I am looking for my mother. Once I do, I'll go back where I belong," stated the girl.

"The Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked with a surprised tone.

The girl nodded.

Emma thought it was going to be difficult to send the girl back to the Enchanted Forest. Besides, there was no one else to send her back to. Even, if they succeeded, this time everyone was brought to Storybrooke when the curse hit. But she decided against telling her now. Looking at her, she looked pretty shaken up already.

" You're looking for your mother, you said... what happened to her? If you don't mind me asking, that is" asked Emma looking back at the road.

"I don't know. I was looking for her back in the Enchanted Forest. I was on my way to Regina's when Snow's curse hit and...", she seemed lost in her thoughts, "well, I still need to see Regina and I still need to find her," she finished no longer staring into vacancy but rather looking at Emma.

"Listen, kid, Regina might not be... available, let's just say, at the moment. I..." Emma was cut short.

So, the portal did bright her when she was last thinking of. If was nice to be sure. However, why she appeared almost outside the town line still remained unclear. Regina must have been out there, after all, contrary to what she thought first.

"I know what happened, I was at the party last night," she lied.

The girl could see how uncomfortable Emma was and she just thought she would spare her the discomfort of explaining to a perfect stranger how she saved someone's life but ruined Regina's in the process. Guilt was already all over her face.

"I never saw you." Emma realized.

"Oh," the girl was quite taken aback, "I left before you came back".

"I mean, I never saw you before. Who were you back in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked intrigued.

"Just a miller's daughter".

"Well, she doesn't even want to talk to Henry, her son ... my son... our son... it's complicated." I was on my way to try and fix things, again. Though, I don't have my hopes up. But, I can drop you at my place, Henry will be there. He is about the same age as you, you two should get along quite well." Emma said changing the subject.

"No, I really have to see Regina !" the girl pleaded gently.

"Kid..." Emma started.

"Maybe it will do her good to help me look for my mother. She'll have a new purpose for a while and it will show her she can be a hero, that she can do good around her, that she can help people," the girl argued with puppy dog eyes on her face.

"Fine," Emma could only say "but don't be disappointed if she doesn't respond."

"Okay," the girl nodded sadly.

" 'Gina? I now you're in there, I can see the lights on!"

In Storybrooke Town Hall, Emma tried to open the Mayor's office, but it was locked.

"You know this is complicated but you can have happiness. I know it doesn't seem like it, but you just have to fight" Emma said a gentle voice.

No response from Regina. She did not come all the way to say just that but she hoped Regina would have reacted to what she just said. It was easier to argue when there was an actual conversation, or even a fight. Not this.

"Okay, if you won't, I will ! Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings. My job's not done until I do that for everyone... including you." Emma continued, not giving up on her.

Emma was angry and disappointed. At herself and at Regina.

"The book!," the girl exclaimed, "let me try, I have an idea!"

At the other side of the door, the girl's voice made Regina tick. She never heard it before. Who did it belong to? And why would Emma bring someone else in such a moment, especially a child?

The girl sat down and leaned against the same door Regina was leaned against at the other side. And she opened her backpack and took a book out of it. Oddly enough, it looked a lot like the one Henry cherished and carried around everywhere a few years ago. She opened it randomly and began to read.

_" Heroes don't kill" Regina stated uneasily._

_ "So now you're a hero ?" Zelena asked in a disgusted tone looking up at her baby sister._

_ For what she watched of her sister's life, the woman was ANYTHING but a hero._

_ "Today I am" Regina responded proudly with a smile looking down at her older sister._

_ Today was the second time, after she has just defeated the Wicked Witch with light magic that she truly felt a hero. She could do good around her, she could help the people she loved, she could have her happy ending_.

Emma already heard that somewhere, she thought to herself.

They were still no answer whatsoever from Regina. But the girl did not give up just yet. She still has things she wanted to say. And, after a few seconds, she went on.

"The stories don't only see you one way, Regina, people don't only see you one way. You are a hero. You are to Henry, to Snow, to Tink, to Robin, to Emma, to Roland, to David, to Baelfire, to Neal, to me... and shall I go on ? You're a hero if you believe you are one, because, the rest of the town ? Well, they already believe."

It brought tears to both Emma and Regina's eyes.

But, there were still no answer from the queen. The girl tried one more thing.

"I need you to help me find my mother, you're the only one who can. Will you do it ?"

The girl was met with only silence.

"Are you sure, she is here?" the girl asked Emma.

"Yep, kid. I know Regina, believe me she's here."

The girl was devastated. She truly thought everything she had said would touch Regina and made her help in finding her mother or at the very least make her react, even the slightest way. But this?

Out of anger, she rose to her feet and turn back to face the door. The book on her lap fell open in the process. While the girl tried to open the door, Emma picked it up only to see it was completely blank after a few pages.

"How come you couldn't open the door? It's open!" the girl stated as though it was obvious.

Emma stopped daydreaming at the sound of the girl's voice. The door was open indeed. She did not understand. She tried it herself, it was locked.

She followed the girl and entered in the office.

"There is no one there. I was sure of it, she would have said something if she was here, she would have helped," the girl exclaimed relieved.

"Let's go now, kid" Emma said confused putting her hand on the girl's back pushing her towards the exit.

When Regina was sure they were gone, she shaped-shifted back into her human form and vanished into thin air.

Who was this girl ? The door was indeed locked.

With blood magic.


End file.
